Login Screen
The Login Screen is the screen where players can log in to play Club Penguin or create a new account. The scenes shown above the "Play" button on the Login Screen usually depict a scene that relates to something that is currently taking place on the Club Penguin Island, such as a party. You can create a penguin, become a member, or check the What's New Blog here. .]] Old login screen Unlike the current Login Screen, the old Login Screen would not have any of the scenes above the "Start" button, and in that place, the Club Penguin logo could be seen. In the upper-right hand corner where the "Unlock Online Items" button is currently, a button that linked to the "Parents" page could be found. This login screen was only used from 2005 to December 22, 2008. Login Screen Design #2 The Login Design #2 was a login screen used between the old login screen and new login screen. The design was released on December 23, 2008. Current Ads *Halloween Party 2013 *8th Anniversary Party Past Ads/Temporary Ads *101 Days of Fun *Penguin Play Awards *April Fools Party 2009 *Puffle Party 2009 *The Fair 2009 *Halloween Party 2009 *Medieval Party 2009 *Music Jam 2009 *4th Anniversary Screen *St. Patrick's Day 2009 *Adventure Party 2009 *Festival of Flight *Ruby and the Ruby (2009) *Holiday Party 2009 *Coins for Change (2009) *Fairy Fables *Cave Expedition *Norman Swarm Has Been Transformed *Puffle Party 2010 *Penguin Play Awards 2010 *Puffle Rescue *Card-Jitsu Fire *Music Jam 2010 *Mountain Expedition *The Fair 2010 *5th Anniversary Party *Halloween Party 2010 *Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 *Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam *Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit *The Fair 2012 *Halloween Party 2012 *Operation: Blackout *Holiday Party 2012 *Prehistoric Party *Hollywood Party *Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 *Card-Jitsu Party 2013 *Monsters University Takeover *Star Wars Takeover Gallery login.png|The Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 party's Login Screen. Log in screen operation blackout.PNG|The Operation: Blackout operation Login Screen. File:Holiday_Party_2012_Login_Screen.jpg|A login screen during the Holiday Party 2012. BRBLogin.png|A login screen when Club Penguin is updating. Login_Base.png|An empty Login Screen Puffle Party 2009 101 Days of Fun 101DOF.jpg| Halloween Party 2009 File:Halloween09Screen.png|One of the log in screens for the Halloween Party. File:Halloweenlogin.png|One of the Halloween log in screens. File:HalloweenLogin2.PNG|One of the log in screens for this party. After the Popcorn Explosion NewEPFInterface.png|One of the log-in screens. The Fair 2010 File:FF2010LS.png|Login Screen During The Fair 2010. Halloween Party 2010 File:HP2010LS.jpg|Login Screen During Halloween Party 2010. Puffle Party 2011 File:PP2011LS.png|Login Screen During Puffle Party 2011. Underwater Expedition File:UELS.png|Login Screen for Underwater Expedition Note the new design underneath the main picture Puffle Party 2012 Login Screen of Puffle Party 2012.png|The login screen for the Puffle Party 2012 Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 login.png Operation: Blackout Blackout2012-Login1.png|Login #1 Blackout2012-Login2-1.png|Login #2 (Before Herbert's Appearance) Blackout2012-Login2-2.png|Login #2 (During Herbert's Appearance) Blackout2012-Login3-1.png|Login #3 (Before Herbert's Appearance) Blackout2012-Login3-2.png|Login #3 (During Herbert's Appearance) Holiday Party 2012 Holiday2012-Login1.png|Login #1 Holiday2012-Login2.png|Login #2 Holiday2012-Login3.png|Login #3 Prehistoric Party Prehistoric2013-Login1.png|Login #1 Prehistoric2013-Login2.png|Login #2 Prehistoric2013-Login3.png|Login #3 Hollywood Party Hollywood2013-Login1.png|Login #1 Hollywood2013-Login2.png|Login #2 Hollywood2013-Login3.png|Login #3 Puffle Party 2013 Puffle2013-Login1-1.png|Login #1 (Phase 1) Puffle2013-Login1-2.png|Login #1 (Phase 2) Puffle2013-Login2.png|Login #2 Operation: Hot Sauce HotSauce2013-Login.png|Operation: Hot Sauce Login Screen Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Marvelogoffscreen.png|The first Login Screen for the party. MSHTLOGIN2.png|The second log-in screen Login Screen Marvel 3.png|The Third Login Screen for the party. Card-Jitsu Party 2013 CardJitsu2013-Login1.png|Teaser CardJitsu2013-Login2.png|Login #1 CardJitsu2013-Login3.png|Login #2 Monsters University Takeover MUTP2013LS1.jpg|Login #1 Monsters2013-Login2.png|Login #2 Monsters2013-Login3.png|Login #3 Star Wars Takeover StarWars2013-Login1.png|Cadence Login StarWars2013-Login2.png|Herbert Login StarWars2013-Login3.png|Login #1 StarWars2013-Login4.png|Login #2 Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam SummerJam2013-Teaser1.png|Teaser #1 SummerJam2013-Teaser2.png|Teaser #2 I Love MK2.png|Teen Beach Movie Summer Login Screen Medieval Party 2013 Medieval2013-Login1.png|Teaser Medieval2013-Login2.png|Login #1 Medieval2013-Login3.png|Login #2 Halloween Party 2013 Halloween2013-Login1.png|Teaser Halloween2013-Login2.png|Login #1 Halloween2013-Login3.png|Login #2 8th Anniversary Party 8thAnniversary-Login.png|Login #1 External links *Login screens (.xml) *Start module (.xml) SWF *Maintenance Billboard *Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit *The Fair 2012 Starts September 20 *Halloween Party 2012 *The Island is Doomed *Operation: Blackout *8th Anniversary Party